Photoplay  Alternate Ending  Slash Only
by PandoraGalacia
Summary: Bella is a photographer who has recruited Jasper and Edward to assist her with a unique assignment.  Slash.  Edward/Jasper.  Mature audiences only - 18 or older.
1. Chapter 1

**Stefanie Meyers owns the characters.**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash. Edward/Jasper**

**As an author, I am always making decisions on where to take a story. With the original Photoplay, I took the story in one direction, which most of you enjoyed. A few, however, prefer their boys to be left alone. This is for them (and me, because I love writing about just boys too). Chapters 1 and 2 are the same as the Original story, as is the first part of Chapter 3. So go to midway through Chapter 3 to see the new material.**

**BPOV**

Shit. Where _was_ he? He'd promised to help me with this.

"Jasper, I don't know where Edward is. I'm sure he'll be here shortly. Do you mind if we get started?"

The tall blond man in docs, ripped jeans and leather jacket, smiled and put down the magazine he was reading. "Not at all. How do you want me, Bella?" He winked at me, acting coy.

I grinned. "How do you think, J? I need you naked, of course."

He sighed, as if it was a huge trial to strip for me. As if he hadn't done it many times for me before. As if he wasn't getting paid for his services.

I fiddled with the camera as he took off his clothes, piling them neatly on one of the chairs. I may have peeked a little. Okay, I peeked a lot. He was a beautiful man.

He caught me looking. "See something you like?"

"You know it. Too bad I can't have it." I went back to setting up the shot.

"That _is_ a shame. If you were a man, I'd be fucking you right now." He drawled with his southern accent and my panties about melted.

"Good to know." I said. "I need you to lie down on the bed by the window, on your back, please."

"Yes, ma'am." He murmured and did as instructed.

Once he was in position, I allowed myself to really look at him. I was photographing him after all. I had to examine the composition, the lighting, the position of his … oh, holy hell. Who was I kidding? I was enjoying the pretty as much as anything else. The piece I was working on was for a gay men's magazine. The goal was to produce some erotic shots of men together, without necessarily revealing their faces. That was how I had persuaded Edward to be involved. He wasn't a professional model like Jasper. Although he had the body and face for it, his personality was not suited to modeling.

Jasper lay there on the carefully disheveled white cotton sheets, his long lean surfer's body stretched out in the sunshine from the window. Jasper was a bit of a 'bad boy' and he had the tattoos to prove it; a tribal design on his bicep and a snake twining around his left leg from his muscular buttock to mid calf. Both his nipples were pierced too, and he had o idea how often I'd fantasized about sucking them and playing with those tiny barbells with my tongue (also pierced). Okay, well, maybe he did have an idea. I might have even mentioned it once or twice. I really was without shame. And we were pretty open with each other. He knew I'd do him in an instant if he'd let me. I knew he only wanted boys with big cocks and tight little asses.

Hence, Edward. I figured, if I couldn't have Jasper, at least I could live vicariously through my best friend. Edward had a very big cock and a fuck worthy ass. Again, if I had been born a man, I'd've tapped that pretty thing long ago.

Alas, I was what I was; a not-unattractive (some would even say pretty), yet wholly untouchable, female. At least, I was to the men that I consistently found the hottest. Gorgeous gay men who seemed drawn to me although not in the way I'd wished for many times.

"What do you want me to do, Bella? Just lie here?" Jasper asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh. I guess, just do whatever you'd do if this was your bed at home and I wasn't in the room." I suggested.

"All right." He said quietly and I watched as his right hand moved slowly down and wrapped around his beautiful, semi-erect cock.

"Yeah … that's perfect …" I murmured, and started taking shots while he stroked himself slowly, lazily; as if he was indeed home on a sunny Sunday afternoon with nowhere to be. He turned his face to the wall and gave himself up to it.

Just then, I heard footsteps on the wooden stairs and there was a quiet knock on the door. Jasper didn't seem to hear and I was reluctant to miss the opportunity to shoot his inspired actions, so I quickly slipped over to the door and opened it, beckoning Edward into the room.

"Shhh. Just sit down and be quiet, please. We started without you."

"Okay." He whispered and took a seat quietly.

I went back to the camera and clicked away. Wow, Jasper was really getting into this. His beautiful cock was at full attention now and his hand moved along it at a slightly quicker pace. His breathing was fast and his chest rose and fell with it. He was staring away from the camera, at the wall, and just letting himself go. It was beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly.

I saw his cheek move as he grinned. "Big, glorious cocks and tight asses …"

Uh huh. See?

"Sounds wonderful."

"Doesn't it?"

I looked over at Edward and his eyes were locked on the image of Jasper, lying on the unmade bed in the sunlight, playing with himself.

He shifted in his seat and I knew what this was doing to him; because it was doing it to me too. He met my eyes and mouthed the word "Christ" and looked back at Jasper. After a minute more of watching, he stood up and came over to stand beside me. But his eyes were still on Jasper.

"Bella, who the fuck is that?" he whispered.

"A friend of mine."

"I thought you were gonna get one of those twinks I always see you with."

I looked at him with a horrified expression. "Are you fucking kidding me? I need men for this one, Edward. Strong, fully-grown, masculine men. That …" I pointed at Jasper. "Is all man."

"No fucking kidding. Is he gay?"

I nodded. "As the day is long, Edward."

"Fuck." He swore and I saw him press his hand against the front of his jeans.

"You gonna be okay? I mean, do you still wanna help me out?"

He glanced back at Jasper, whose cock seemed to have gotten even bigger. "Well, it's a dirty job but …"

"Okay, smart-ass. Take off your clothes and I'll introduce you."

"Wait – do you have a mint or something?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Edward; in the bowl on the coffee table. Did you just have a smoke?"

He nodded, looking at Jasper again as he popped a mint into his pretty mouth and started to undress. I swear, I had the best job ever. "I think I need another one."

"No fucking way. We're already late getting started. I hope you at least showered today?"

He gave me a look. "Of course."

Jasper must have heard us then, because he turned his head at that moment. He stared at Edward and a grin broke out on his handsome face. "Hello, Edward."

Edward stood there, frozen, with his shirt off and his jeans pushed down to his knees. His big erect cock was outlined clearly beneath the thin cotton of his black boxer briefs. His eyes were wide and the color had left his face.

"Jasper," he whispered, when he was able to speak. "What the – what the hell are you doing here?"

I really tried not to laugh at the expression on Edward's face, but it was a priceless moment.

"Well, now, that should be fairly obvious, Edward." Jasper drawled, continuing to glide his hand along his straining shaft."

Edward turned to me, his face a mixture of bewilderment and terror. "Bella …"

I shrugged. "Edward, I had to do it this way. You've been pining for the man for weeks but you're too chicken to talk to him beyond a quick 'hi' in the quad."

"But … this is …"

"This is perfect. You can skip all the awkward small talk and get to really know each other." I looked at Jasper and back at Edward. "I mean, really get to know each other."

He hesitated, looking from me to Jasper and back again.

"Come on, Edward." Jasper murmured. "I won't bite … unless you ask me too."

"Oh, shit." He muttered and pushed his shoes and jeans off, his face reddening. "Isabella Swan, you are gonna pay for this."

"You know I'm gonna pay you, Edward. I'm paying you to pose naked with a man you've wanted to fuck since you first set eyes on him." I shrugged and took some more shots of Jasper. He'd never stopped moving his hand. He was a consummate professional. "Hell, you should be paying me. Or, at least, a thank you would be nice."

He shot me an angry glare as he piled his clothes next to Jasper's. "I'm leaving my shorts on." He stated.

"Edward –"

"Why don't we have a little warm-up first, Bella?" Jasper suggested.

Hmmm. Maybe that was a good idea. Edward could be shy. And stubborn. "Okay. Fine. But the boxers come off in ten minutes."

Edward nodded and cleared his throat. "Um … what should I …"

"Why don't you get up there on the bed with him? I think that would be a good place to start, don't you?" I couldn't hide my sarcasm. He was being such a dolt.

He flipped me the bird but did as he was told. Jasper moved over to give him some room.

"I don't know why you haven't just asked me out or something, Edward. I'd have said yes."

He looked at Jasper and his shoulders relaxed a bit. "Really?" I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, the guy had no idea how gorgeous he was. Looking at them both right now; Jasper with his blue eyes, blond hair and tattoos and Edward with his messy auburn hair, green eyes and lanky frame, was doing naughty things to my insides.

Jasper nodded. "Oh, yeah. And now that I've seen you like this …" his eyes traveled up and down Edward's almost-naked form. " … there's no turning back."

"Did you know?"

"Hmmm?"

"When Bella asked you to model with me, did you know I'd been crushing on you?"

He nodded. "Well, I suspected. And Bella confirmed it."

"Okay, boys, enough chit-chat." I interrupted. "I need you to give me something."

"Uh, like what, darlin'?" Jasper asked, probably figuring that Edward needed some help.

"Well … Edward, why don't you go on your hands and knees over Jasper while he's touching himself. Just look at him and let me see how great it looks. You can touch him if you want to." Jeez, for a smart guy, Edward had trouble with the simplest things. If it was me up there I'd probably have my mouth around Jasper's cock by now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Thanks to the lovely SingleStrand who beta'd this for me on very short notice. If you haven't read 'Hard' yet, you're missing out. Seriously.**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash. Edward/Jasper. If you are offended by manlove or talk about bodily fluids, this is not for you ****.**

"_Okay, boys, enough chit-chat." I interrupted. "I need you to give me something."_

"_Uh, like what, darlin'?" Jasper asked, probably figuring that Edward needed some help._

"_Well … Edward, why don't you go on your hands and knees over Jasper while he's touching himself. Just look at him and let me see how great it looks. You can touch him if you want to." Jeez, for a smart guy, Edward had trouble with the simplest things. If it was me up there I'd probably have my mouth around Jasper's cock by now. _

Edward carefully and slowly got into the position I'd suggested, and Jasper stared up at him and his hand started moving again. It was perfect.

"Oh, yes …" I murmured, clicking away. "That's perfect. You guys look amazing."

Edward hovered over Jasper as Jasper stroked himself and gazed up at Edward. I could see Jasper's lips moving; he was whispering to Edward and I couldn't make out what he was saying. Edward shook his head but I saw the corner of his lip twitch. _That's right Jasper. He's a horse that needs to be gentled. Speak softly and go slow …_

Hesitantly and oh, so slowly, Edward placed his hand on Jasper's chest, just resting it there. He still seemed unable to meet Jasper's gaze. Jasper was still whispering. I saw Edward hesitate, and his forehead wrinkled as he seemed to consider something. Then, so subtly I almost missed it, he nodded once.

Jasper lifted his other hand, the one that wasn't wrapped around his erection, and slowly and carefully placed it over the large bulge in Edward's boxer briefs. Edward's eyes closed and the muscles in his arms clenched and released as he attempted to control his response. Jasper kept whispering as he very gently stroked his palm against Edward, watching him carefully and observing his reactions.

It was an incredibly sweet and gentle scene, and I tried to capture that in the photos I was taking. It was also incredibly hot.

"Beautiful," I murmured, staring at the two of them through the picture window and squeezing the little bulb over and over. These pictures were going to be fucking amazing.

But Jasper knew I needed more. And I'm pretty sure he did too. Slowly and surreptitiously, his hand moved closer to the waistband of Edward's briefs. Edward's eyes were still closed, and his head was hanging down. He was listening to Jasper's soothing words as Jasper's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and encountered his naked cock. He gasped as Jasper slid his whole hand in and encircled it.

"Oh, yeah," Jasper moaned, loudly enough that I could hear. "So big … so hard … for me …" he murmured. "Look at me, Edward."

For a moment, I thought Edward might refuse, or even call the whole thing off. He'd been known to do ridiculous things before. I held my breath. Then I watched as Edward's head lifted up. He opened his eyes and met Jasper's steady gaze as Jasper continued to stroke him beneath the fabric.

"You are fucking beautiful, Edward." Jasper said. "And your cock feels so good in my hand … but we need to get rid of these …"

_Yes! That's it, Jasper. You are so awesome!_

Much to my amazement, Edward nodded and glanced at me as he let Jasper push his boxers down and off of him. In order to do so, Jasper had to sit up and, before he got back in position, he slid a hand along Edward's flank and kissed his hip. "So beautiful …"

Edward shuddered and let out a long sigh. Jasper resumed his position underneath him and wrapped one hand around himself again and the other around Edward's now bare cock.

"Oh my god, that looks so great! Don't move!" I told them, eager to get several shots of this. I was gonna be the fucking Annie Leibovitz of gay porn after this.

Jasper, ever the professional, was as motionless as he could be with two hard cocks in hand. But I could see his chest rising and falling with the effort and tension of holding this position. Edward couldn't help himself and thrust once against Jasper's grasp and then murmured, "S-sorry."

Jasper grinned. "Tsk, tsk. Eager now, are we, Edward?"

"Do you know how fucking long I've wanted your hand on my cock, Jasper?"

"Tell me."

"Oh, fuck … Bella, are you done yet?"

"Yeah. You can move now." I grinned at the poor horny boys. "But take it slow, please. I don't want to miss anything."

"How long, Edward?" Jasper asked as he started moving his hands slowly again.

Edward moaned and thrust his hips again. "S-so fucking long."

"Oh, baby, you should've told me." He stroked Edward's cock a little bit harder. "I'll let you in on a little secret, okay?"

Edward nodded.

"Look at me, baby."

Edward raised his eyes to Jasper's again.

"I've been watching you too. Imagining what you'd look like naked, with your big cock in my hand … and here you are …"

"Jasper." Suddenly Edward's mouth was on Jasper's and they were kissing desperately and deeply and even I could feel the charge in the air. But I had to remind them of what we were trying to achieve here before it got out of hand.

"Okay, easy now, don't get carried away - we've just started. And I can't shoot the kiss 'cause we don't want headshots. Unfortunately. 'Cause it's really hot. Um, guys?"

They weren't listening to me. They were lost to this kiss that had taken weeks to finally occur and so I let them be for a few more moments. Then I dropped the bulb, walked over so that I was standing right next to them and clapped my hands loudly. "Boys!"

They broke apart and looked at me like I was from another planet.

"You know, this is really wonderful and special, but we really do have some work to do here. Can you get a grip?"

Jasper looked down at his hand on Edward's cock and said, "Well, Bella, I seem to have a pretty good grip right now."

"Very funny. Edward."

Edward was nuzzling and kissing Jasper's neck and throat. _Jesus, did I need to get a hose?_

"Fuck off, Bella," he muttered, continuing his actions.

"Edward, baby …" Jasper said, " … there's lots of time. Let's give Bella what she wants and then I'll give you what _you_ want. I promise."

"Okay," he whispered and tore his lips away from Jasper's neck to glare at me. "What do you want?"

I smiled. "Thank you. Look, I don't know why you're being all bitchy with me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be in this position."

"Maybe you shouldn't play with fire, Bella."

"Okay, look, hot shot. Do you think you could just get in some different positions for me and touch each other? And then I'll leave you alone and you can fuck each other silly for all I care. Okay?" _Oh, my god, he was such a fucking amateur._

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you." I walked back to the camera. "Edward, can you stay on all fours for a bit longer?"

"I thought you wanted us to move?"

"I want Jasper to move. I'm thinking if he could kneel up facing me from the other side of you, that would look great."

"Sure thing, darlin', Jasper drawled and moved to get into the position I'd suggested. As he moved around to Edward's other side, his hand came down with a slap on Edward's backside.

"Shit …" Edward gasped. "What the hell was that?"

"Foreplay." Jasper grinned and got in position. "What should I do with my hands, Bella?" he said and winked at me.

"Just put one on his ass and the other on his shoulder, for now. Yeah, that's perfect. Edward, the lines of your body in this position are incredible."

He didn't respond. He was still pissed that I'd interrupted his smooching on Jasper. _Well, well. Two could play at this game_. "Okay, I got some good ones. Now, Jasper, can I get you to hand job him again?"

Jasper's mouth quirked up. "Abosolutely, darlin'."

Edward shot a glance at me and I shrugged, unwrapping a piece of gum and popping it in my mouth. "What?"

"I feel like a goat being milked or something …" he murmured as Jasper's hand wrapped around him again. "Oh, fuck …" he whispered.

Jasper had wet his hand with some spit and was moving it slickly over Edward's cock. "You want me to milk you, baby?"

"Oh … Jesus … that's not what I … " He moaned as Jasper worked him with obvious skill.

"Mm hm. I bet I can get some milk out of you. Some hot … creamy … white … sticky … milk …"

I almost stopped shooting, the sight before me was so hot. Edward was groaning, his eyes closed and his body tense, as Jasper stroked him. I was worried he might come; he looked like he was getting to that point already, and Jasper's dirty mouth was doing things to me too. Oh well. Maybe a come shot would work out nicely, as long as it didn't make too big a mess.

"Jasper, that's awesome. If he comes, just aim it at the bed. We don't have time for showers and I'm gonna need a bit more after this."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, his hand moving faster. "You gonna come for me, baby? You gonna shoot all over these white sheets for me?"

And I knew he was going to, any second. He was groaning and thrusting into Jasper's hand and I'd never seen anything so beautiful. His head was hanging, and Jasper was holding onto his shoulder to keep him from falling over. His hands were fisting the sheets and his body was starting to tremble.

"Oh, yeah, baby, that's it … let go and come for me, baby … come for me, Edward."

And that was it. I watched, enthralled, as, with a loud groan, Edward shot thick streams of come onto the sheets, over and over and over, until I wondered when he'd be done. _Leave it to Edward to have a dramatically long climax. He gave the term 'drama queen' new meaning._

Jasper was chuckling and pumping the come out of him and having the time of his life. I could tell. We exchanged a glance, and I shrugged as if to say, 'Hell, I didn't know he was _that _into you'.

When he was finally finished, Jasper gathered him up against him and kissed his neck as he ran his hands over Edward's muscular chest and abs. Edward let his head fall back on Jasper's shoulder and kept emitting these little girly whimpers, like it was all too much for him. But his body, stretched up now in front of Jasper, facing me; well, there was nothing girly about that, and I kept taking pictures as Jasper rubbed him down like he was a prize stallion or something.

"Wow. Great job. Both of you," I said, very pleased. "I just want to try one more thing. But first we need to get rid of these sheets."

**Please review if you would like more of this story ****.**

**PG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash. Edward/Jasper. **

**Okay, this is where the plot deviates from the original story – about half way in. I didn't get the new section beta'd so I apologize if there are any errors. Hope you enjoy **** There will be at least one more chapter.**

After awhile Edward seemed to have recovered from his orgasm and was already sporting a semi as he watched Jasper and I put the new sheet on the bed.

"Bella," he said. "Can I talk to you?"

_Uh oh. Please don't tell me he's gonna chicken out of the rest of the photoshoot._

"Excuse me, Jasper, I said and walked over to where Edward was standing. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head. "Well, okay, here's the thing …" He looked me in the eyes. "I'm really feeling something for this guy."

I grinned. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, well, it is, and it isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella. I just lost control after three minutes of the best handjob of my life. It's … embarrassing." He was blushing.

I took him by the shoulders and stared into his gorgeous green eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he was naked and hard and so close to me. "Edward, it was beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I think Jasper's pretty stoked that he has that effect on you."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Look, I'm sorry I've come across so bitchy, but I really need to do this shoot and, my god, you both look so fucking incredible, it's blowing my mind. Please, please, don't give up on this; on him. Jasper's a really great guy. And so are you."

He looked at Jasper, who was sitting on the bed, stroking himself to keep himself hard for the next round. "Okay," he nodded. "I can do this."

"Just a bit more and then I'll leave the two of you alone, okay? And you can take this to the next level."

"Okay."

"And, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn to have some control now."

His lip quirked up, and he glanced at Jasper again. He nodded, and I went back to the camera. "Okay. I want that last position - the one you were in after Edward's precipitous climax …"

Edward gave me the stink-eye.

" … but reversed. Edward behind, Jasper in front."

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper said with a smirk. He kneeled up on the edge of the bed, facing me, and looked at Edward. "Come on, Edward." He held out his hand. "Don't be shy now."

Fuck me. He was such a gentleman. I would kill to be the one Jasper was looking at right now.

Edward moved closer and took Jasper's hand. Jasper drew him up onto the bed and Edward moved in behind him, circling his arms around Jasper's waist and pressing his body against him. He rested his forehead on Jasper's shoulder, too shy to look at me right now.

"That's it, that's it. Stay like that for a minute … very nice." I took several shots.

"Mmm, Edward, you seem to have a remarkable recovery time …" Jasper murmured. "By the way, I loved milking your pretty peen …"

I think Edward moaned quietly.

"Okay. Edward? You know what would look really amazing?" I asked.

"Mm hm," he murmured, still not looking.

"Why don't you put your hand around Jasper's cock?"

Jasper nodded. "What an inspired idea, Bella."

He reached up and gently pulled Edward's right hand from his belly, down his happy trail, to his own jutting erection. He closed his eyes as Edward gently wrapped his fingers around it, his forehead still pressed to Jasper's shoulder.

"Oh … yeah … fuck, Edward …" he moaned. "Don't move your hand, just hold it tight, baby … that feels so fucking good." He winked at me, and I took shot after shot of amazing photos. The editors of the magazine were gonna fall at my fucking feet.

When I finished shooting, I looked up and saw that Edward was kissing Jasper's neck and Jasper was whispering something to him. Edward's hand started moving on Jasper's massive cock and I noticed that Jasper had moved one hand behind him and was doing god-knows-what to Edward.

"Oh, yeah, that's great, that's great," I murmured, shooting away.

The hand that Jasper had placed behind him reappeared and he reached up to slide his fingers in Edward's hair and guide him into a passionate kiss. They kissed like they'd been lovers for years and had been apart for a month. They were hungry and horny and eager for connection.

I shot some pics anyway, even though I couldn't use headshots. They were just so gorgeous together.

"Okay, I'm gonna need some shots of you guys lying down together now. Jasper, on your back, please. Edward on top."

They got into position. I was pleased to see that Edward was being more cooperative now. He lay on top of Jasper and immediately their mouths connected again. I could feel the chemistry as they kissed and I had to take off my button-up. I had a tank top on underneath.

"Jeez, it's hot in here," I mumbled, shooting again.

They didn't hear me. They were lost in each other. I decided to just shut up and let them take it where they wanted it to go. The camera and I were absolutely captivated.

Edward's hand went to Jasper's nipple and he rubbed the little barbell with his thumb, making Jasper groan into the kiss. Jasper grasped Edward's bottom and pulled him close.

I knew their cocks were probably rubbing together and I could imagine how good that must feel.

"Oh, fuck yeah," I whispered, my eyes glued to the scene before me.

**EPOV**

Oh, fucking Christ, he smelled so good; man and sweat and arousal – the best smell on earth. And this was Jasper! Jasper … the man I'd been crushing on for weeks and didn't have the nerve to approach. And he'd already confessed to crushing on _me_ and made me come in his hand like a little bitch.

_Fuck._

He was whispering in my ear now as I played with his piercing and he held me pressed firmly against him. Our cocks rubbed together as his words slipped softly into me.

"Edward … you have the smoothest skin … your cock feels incredible … I want to suck it … I want to fuck you so bad, baby."

His words and his hot breath caused goose bumps to rise all over me, even though I was burning with needy fire. I was completely oblivious to Bella now and to the fact that I was being photographed. I didn't give a flying fuck about anything but Jasper – his smell, the taste of his lips, the feel of him beneath me, the memory of his hand on my cock …

I moaned and he chuckled.

"You're so hard again, baby," he whispered. "Do I turn you on that much?"

"Fuck, Jasper …" I kissed him hard again, mostly to make him shut up or I was gonna come again; just from listening to his words and feeling his stiff cock rubbing against mine.

I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled my mouth away from his. "I need to taste you, Jasper," I murmured as I slid down his body.

"What?" He asked, glancing at Bella. "She doesn't want headshots, Edward …" Then he laughed, as if realizing what he'd just said.

"I don't care. I want your cock in my mouth, Jasper. And I don't care who fucking sees it."

He laughed again and then gasped as I slid right down and took his massive cock in hand. He was watching me, with narry a glance at Bella, and I knew he didn't care either.

I held his cock gently in my hand, looking it over and admiring its shape and texture.

"Fuck, it's beautiful," I couldn't help saying. I lifted a finger and swirled the leaking moisture around the head, making it glisten and sparkle in the sunshine.

Jasper wasn't laughing anymore. He was watching me with dark eyes as I played with him.

"I'm gonna make _you_ come this time," I said and gripped him firmly, touching my tongue to the tip and flicking it back and forth.

He groaned. "Such a pretty little tongue."

I took the head between my lips and kept at it with my tongue, causing him to gasp and moan.

"Oh, yeah … that's so good, baby …" he whispered. His hand came down on my head and he twined his fingers in my hair, murmuring, "Yes … oh … yes," as I teased him. I started licking from the base to the tip like it was a lollipop and swirling my spit and the his precum around, making him slippery and shiny.

"Oh, fuck!" he swore as I got going, taking him deep and using my tongue to drive him crazy. "You really know how to work a cock, don't you? Don't you, baby?"

I moaned in response and his face twisted in pleasure. Then I came off his cock and sucked on my index and middle finger, covering them with spit. He saw me, and his eyes widened. I took him back in my mouth and slid my fingers along the crack of his ass, teasing his hole and listening to his excited gasps. "Oh, god …" he moaned as I pushed them inside him. He threw his head back and moaned louder. I knew I had him. I knew just the spot and it was pretty obvious when I hit it.

"Jesus!" he cried out, moaning and gasping and unable to stay still. "Oh, shit … you're gonna make me come, baby … you're fucking mouth is … fuck …"

I rubbed the spot harder and took him deeper in my mouth.

"Oh … oh … oh …" His body arched off the bed as his cock pulsed and squirted down my throat. His cries almost sent me over the edge again but I held on by a hair's breadth as I heard him and saw him and felt him come for me.

I swallowed everything he gave me and then came off him, giving his softening cock a sweet kiss before moving up beside him. I couldn't help the satisfied smirk that I knew was on my face.

He opened his eyes and stared at me, and they startled me with their vibrant color and intensity.

He grinned and lifted a hand up to touch my face. "Now you just wipe that smirk off your face, Edward, 'cause before the sun goes down I'm gonna fuck that pretty ass of yours so hard you won't know which way is up, baby."

_Holy. Fuck._

**So there we go. Edward seems to be loosening up nicely. What do you think, should Bella stay and photograph them or politely exit and leave them to it? I will try to post Chapter 4 tomorrow **

**Pandora.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash. Edward/Jasper. **

**Warning: There is some spanking in this chapter. Who do you think is going to get spanked? Three guesses **

**Bella has made a quiet exit. The boys were a little busy and didn't notice.**

**EPOV**

"Turn around, Edward."

Jasper's voice was stern and authoritative and it made my cock throb. We were kneeling on the bed, facing each other. Bella had left us alone at some point. I had no idea when, but I was glad. Things were getting pretty intense.

Jasper told me again to turn around, and I glanced at his cock. He was only semi-erect, not ready to fuck me yet. _What was he planning?_

"Just turn around, baby. Don't you trust me?"

"Um, not really."

He laughed. "I just wanna look at your pretty ass, Edward. Turn around."

I did, feeling vulnerable but also enjoying doing as I was told.

"Oh, yeah. On your hands and knees."

"What are you … "

His hand came down hard on my ass.

"Ow! Fuck!"

Then his lips were on me in the same spot and I moaned and swore again.

"You like that, baby?" he rubbed my other cheek gently before giving it a hard slap.

This time I grunted and my cock swelled.

"Oh, yeah, darlin', that is so hot. You want more?"

"Yes," I panted. _What?_

He slapped my ass again and then pressed his now fully erect cock against my stinging cheek. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I thought you might …" he smoothed his hands over my burning cheeks. "This ass was made for spanking."

He slapped me two times in quick succession then, making me cry out and clutch the sheets. Then his hand slipped between my legs and he rubbed my cock a couple of times, making it leak and throb.

"J-Jasper …" I whimpered.

"I know, baby, I know …" he said.

**JPOV**

My hand was stinging from the spanks I'd given Edward, but I liked the feeling and my cock was hard as fuck now.

Jesus, he was the most beautiful man I'd ever been this close to. His ass was perfect and I ran my hands over it again. He was desperate for me to fuck him, I could tell. But if there was one thing I loved, it was teasing a boy until he couldn't take anymore. Edward wasn't quite there yet. He'd liked the spanking. There was no doubt about that. But I hadn't even had my mouth on him yet.

"Lie down on your back now," I told him.

"But …"

"Do as you're told, Edward," I said firmly but quietly.

He hesitated for just a moment. Then he did it.

"Mmmm," I just looked at him, rubbing my cock slowly. He looked fabulous laying there, his cock jutting proudly skyward, his body like that of a thoroughbred horse; lean and long and muscular. "Good boy."

He blushed but he kept his eyes on me. "What are you going to do now?" His voice was tremulous; needy.

I knelt over him, one hand on my cock, the other supporting my weight above him.

"Well, I'm going to suck your cock, Edward," I told him with a grin and a wink. "Unless you have any other ideas?"

His breathing quickened and he shook his head quickly from side to side. "That sounds … fine."

I laughed. "Fine, Edward? That's a little insulting."

I took my hand off my own cock and grabbed Edward's. He gasped. I moved down and back, deliberately rubbing my cock against his leg as I did. "I'll show you fine …" I poked my tongue right in the leaking tip and wiggled it, then licked up all the moisture and covered the head with my mouth.

Edward grunted and hissed.

"Mmm …" I moaned, loving his taste and texture.

**EPOV**

_Oh my god._ My dick was in Jasper's mouth and it felt so good. I rose up on my elbows to watch him and there never was a prettier sight in the whole wide world. Then his blue eyes met mine, and there was.

He winked and then got back to work, licking and sucking me like it was his life's work. His velvety tongue teased my shaft. Then his mouth opened wide and he took me in deep, his hand stroking me firmly at the base. It was fucking Heaven.

And it was so, so good, because it wasn't just anyone. It was Jasper, and he seemed to want me as much as I wanted him. I knew that, when he was done with my cock, he was going to fuck me. I cried out and almost came at the thought.

He came off me quickly. "Easy, baby. You can't come yet."

"Wh-why?"

He smirked at me again and continued to stroke me. "Because I said so, that's why."

I groaned and he took me back in his mouth, ramping up the speed a bit as if to challenge me to hold back. I didn't know if I could but I would try my hardest. I wanted to please him. I wanted to be good. For him.

"Fuck …" my hands fisted in the sheets. My ass was still tender from the spanking and I focused on the slight discomfort to distract from Jasper's expert mouth. He was bringing me right to the edge and I wouldn't be able to take much more. There was only one thing to do. Beg.

"Please … Jasper … please," I moaned.

He came off me long enough to say, "What, baby?" Then he was on me again.

"F-fuck … me … fuck me … I need … I want that big … cock of yours … in my ass … oh, fuck!"

He came off me with a loud pop and my cock throbbed painfully at his absence. "Well, now. I suppose I can accommodate that request," he drawled. "Do you want me on top of you or behind you, darlin'?"

_Oh my god_. "Behind me. So you can … spank me." _Did I just say that?_

He chuckled. "You liked that, did you?"

"Yeah," I panted.

"I thought so. On your hands and knees then." He moved off me so I could turn over.

"Ooh, baby. Your ass is mighty fine."

"Thanks," I whispered, on my hands and knees before him. My body was humming with need and anticipation.

"You want me to spank you before, or during?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I murmured boldly.

"Naughty boy." His hand came down on my ass and I moaned.

Why did it feel so good? I think it was more the idea of it that got me off. It did hurt a bit, but it seemed so perverted and naughty to submit to it, it turned me on.

He spanked me again. "Are you a naughty boy, Edward?"

"Yesss." I hissed.

Slap.

"'Cause you want me to fuck your ass?"

"Yes."

Slap

"And you liked coming in my hand?"

_Oh my god._ "Yes."

Slap.

"And you liked sucking my cock?"

"Yes …"

Slap.

"And swallowing my jizz?"

"Oh, fuck! Yes!"

Slap.

"Fuck … I'm gonna come if you don't stop, Jasper," I warned him.

**JPOV**

He wasn't kidding. I could tell how much it was affecting him, and it thrilled me. I loved that he liked taking it as much as I enjoyed giving it. Fuck, I could spank his pretty ass all day. But we'd both get pretty sore. And we'd already changed the sheets once.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" I muttered. "I'm just gonna get what we need, baby. I'll be right back."

He trembled and nodded.

I went over to where I had folded my clothes and fished around in the pocket of my jeans. I found the condom and small tube of lube that I had thought to bring (once a boy scout, always a boy scout). But when I turned around, I had to stop and enjoy the view for a few moments. The sight of Edward waiting for me in the middle of the bed, on his hands and knees, his ass all raw and rosy from the spanking, was fucking epic.

"God, Edward, you look so goddamn beautiful like that."

"Mmm hmm." He murmured.

_Oh man. I guess he needed me._

I climbed up on the bed and opened the condom packet. "You really want my cock in you, don't you, baby?"

"Mmm hmm." His voice was strained and I don't think he could form words at this point. I had him right where I wanted him.

"Hey – I want you to see what I'm doing, Edward."

He looked behind him and when he caught sight of me rolling the condom on my cock, his eyes widened and he whimpered. He fucking whimpered. He was so ready for me. It was so sweet.

"I'm getting ready to fuck that sweet little ass of yours, Edward. I can't fucking wait anymore," I whispered.

He whimpered again. He watched as I opened the lube and rubbed a handful all over my dick. I did it slow so he could enjoy it. His eyes glanced to mine and the hunger, the raw need there, was humbling and incredibly arousing.

"Okay, baby, okay," I moved around behind him and wet my hand with the lube again, coating his crack and entrance with it before sliding a couple of fingers in gently. He groaned and my cock throbbed.

"Easy, baby … we're almost there." I fingered him for a bit until he was ready, and then I spread his cheeks roughly and pushed my cock into him, groaning at both the feel and sight of it. "Oh … hot damn, Edward … fuck!"

He made a noise too; a primal, animal sound of pleasure, as I filled him, and it was so, so good. He was so warm and so tight, I wanted to stay inside of him forever. I stilled and just let my cock throb inside him.

But he couldn't stand it. He managed to say, "J-Jasper," and I knew he needed me to really fuck him, and prove I hadn't been lying about what I would do.

"Okay … shhh … hold on tight, baby."

**EPOV**

His cock was in my ass finally and it felt so fucking good. But he wasn't moving and I couldn't stand it. I needed him to move …

"J-Jasper …"

"Okay … shhh … hold on tight, baby."

I fisted the sheets as his hands held my hips firmly and he started gliding that big long dick in and out of me. _Oh fuck, yeah. That's what I need._

"Oh, yeah," I whispered, finally able to talk. "That feels so good, Jasper."

"Just wait, baby. Just wait."

He started slow and if my ass could've written him a thank-you note, it would have. It felt so good. And then his hand came down hard on my ass again and I yelped. _Oh fuck yeah._ I wanted more.

"Jasper …"

He seemed to know what I was asking for. He slapped my ass again and then grabbed my hips roughly and stared to really pound me.

"Fuck!" I swore and braced myself with my arms so I wouldn't collapse under the power of his thrusts. "Oh fuck, yeah …" I groaned, loving every second of it. "Fuck, I need to come, Jasper."

"Not yet, baby. Not yet," he panted and I whimpered in frustration. He was gasping and groaning above me as he fucked me.

"When?" I whimpered, desperate to come. I wanted to touch my cock, but if I moved my arm we would both fall forward. Anyway, he was fucking me so good, I was almost there already. Then I felt his pace slacken somewhat, and his hand wrap around my cock at the same time that he said, "Now, baby. Come hard for me."

He stroked my cock three times, and I yelled his name and spurted jizz all over the clean sheets as he laughed and groaned and climaxed right after, clutching my hips and driving as deep as he could.

"Oh fuck … Edward!" he yelled, and if I wasn't still coming I would've made some witty reply. As it was, the pleasure was still coursing through me and my cock was still spurting and I couldn't say a fucking thing.

We collapsed together finally, my arms giving out under our combined weight, and lay there panting and recovering.

"Fuck me." Jasper murmured finally.

This time I was the one who chuckled. "Give me a minute," was all I said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hope you liked that. The 'raw and rosy' reference is, of course, in respectful homage to tuesdaymidnight's classic spankfic of that name; one of my all time favorites.**

**Pandora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Rated M for adult content. Slash. Edward/Jasper. **

**Warning: There is a tiny bit of Bella at the end of this, but she doesn't get involved ****. Again, I had no Beta for this, so I apologize in advance for any errors.**

**EPOV**

I must have dozed off. Because, all of a sudden, there was a bright light shining onto my closed lids and I groaned and hid my face.

"Edward, baby … wake up," a familiar voice whispered in my ear, accompanied by a velvet tongue licking its rim.

I groaned again, and my eyes opened to a pair of brilliant blue ones. "Jasper," I murmured, as memories of what had happened on this bed came rushing back. The scent of man and sweat and jizz was still present, and I inhaled it greedily. I felt Jasper's hand on my bottom, rubbing gently.

"How's your lovely ass, Edward?" Jasper asked. "It's still shining from that spanking I gave you …" He kissed my tender ass cheek and I moaned. "In fact," he said, moving off the bed and adjusting the lamp that was trained on me, "I can't resist taking a little photographic evidence of our escapades."

My eyes followed him as he walked over to the camera and made some adjustments. He was naked and semi-hard again. He looked like a Greek god with his blond curls and slim, muscular build.

I started to sit up, but he said, "Don't move.", so I settled back down on my stomach. I subtly adjusted my hardening cock so I was comfortable.

"I wonder when Bella's gonna want her studio back?" I murmured as he started taking pictures of me. I didn't really mind. I was planning on confiscating the entire memory card anyway. Bella was gonna have to beg me for any of the pictures she took and I was gonna pick which ones she'd get. I was still a little ticked at her for blindsiding me, even though it had all worked out well. _Hmmm. Very well._

"We've got the place 'till noon tomorrow, if we want to stay," he murmured. "Do you want to stay here with me?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Oh … I guess so." I said, with fake ennui.

"Careful, Edward. Don't be a smart ass."

"Sorry."

"Are you sorry?"

"No."

He laughed. "You want another spanking?"

"Maybe."

He chuckled.

"Not right now. My ass is pretty sore, still."

"Mmm. Poor baby."

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you seeing anyone … special … these days?"

He looked over at me. "Yes, actually."

"Oh." _It figured._

"Edward. I'm seeing _you_, Edward. At least, I'd like to. Officially. I've seen plenty, unofficially." He grinned.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Okay."

"You know what I'd like to see right now?"

"What?" _Fuck, he was adorable._

"You … lying on your back … and stroking that gorgeous cock for me."

_Holy shit._ _The things he could do to me with his words. Okay, baby; You want it, you got it. _I rolled onto my back and took hold of my erection, which was now at full mast.

"Fuck, yes," he whispered, taking shot after shot. "That looks so fucking hot."

I relaxed and got into a nice rhythm for him. "I know. This is what you were doing when I got here."

"You didn't recognize me."

"Jasper, I'd only ever seen you wearing clothes before. I had no idea you had a tattoo, or piercings. It was just as if you were this incredibly hot guy out of my fantasies."

"And now?"

"Believe me, you're still a hot guy from my fantasies. Fantasies I didn't even know I had." I rubbed my bottom and stared at him intently. "But the fact that it's you … this guy I've had a crush on for so long … fuck, Jasper, it's blowing my fucking mind."

"I'd rather blow something else right now." He muttered with a grin. "But first, I need a better view of that gorgeous pink ass … get up on your knees and show me."

_Oh, jeez._ "Jasper …"

"Do it, Edward. I want to see."

_Oh my god._ _This was so humiliating; and such a turn on._ I did as he'd asked, still stroking myself. But now I was on all fours with my ass towards him. I glanced behind me, and the look in his eyes was worth everything.

"Oh, fuck! Yeah, you look so good like that, baby. Keep touching your cock. That is _beautiful_."

He took a whack of pictures as I stroked myself and looked at him over my shoulder. Finally, I said, "Didn't you say you were gonna blow me or something?"

He dropped the bulb. "Yeah. Get on your back again."

I got on my back as he came toward me, climbing up beside me and running his hand over my chest and abs as I stroked myself.

**JPOV**

I grinned and tugged his hand away from his cock. "Jesus, Edward, this is a mighty fine specimen …" I licked my lips in anticipation.

He glanced at mine. "Likewise."

"Well, aren't we a pair," I murmured, rubbing his cock like it was Aladdin's lamp.

"That feels so good," he murmured, closing his eyes. "Just the way you touch me, Jasper … it kills me."

My own cock throbbed at his sentiment. "I love touching you, Edward."

I lowered my mouth to his cock and licked around him, making him gasp. His dick was so hard, but the skin of it was so soft and smooth. I teased him with my mouth and my hands until he was begging me again. _I loved making him beg._

"Oh my god … your fucking mouth … Jesus! Jasper, I can't fucking stand it … I'm gonna come in your mouth, Jasper … fuck!"

I came off him and grabbed his cock tightly at the base, helping him to stave off his orgasm. "Tsk tsk, Edward. It's way too soon, baby."

"But," he whimpered.

"Fuck, Edward. It's like nobody's ever touched or sucked you before, baby. You're so sensitive."

"Shit. I'm sorry."

_He was fucking apologizing?_ I let go of his cock and lay down beside him, forcing him to look at me.

"Edward, don't apologize, baby. I fucking love it. It's very … refreshing. And arousing. And, uh, I find it hard to control myself with you, too." I took his hand and placed it on my cock. "See what you do to me?"

"Mmm hmm," he murmured. "Fuck."

"C'mere." I pulled him against me and kissed him hard, thrusting my tongue into his mouth and pressing myself against him. His hands came up and held my head as he kissed me back with an intensity equal to my own.

Our bodies tangled together and we lost ourselves in it, kissing and touching each other in every place imaginable. When I coated a finger in spit and slid it into him, he made the most delicious noise and opened to me without hesitation. He was fucking mine and he knew it.

"You're mine, Edward," I moaned into his mouth, pushing my finger in deep.

"Yes …"

"Say it. Out loud."

"I'm yours. I'm fucking yours, Jasper."

His cock was rubbing against mine and I grabbed the little tube of lube, praying there was some left. I knew what we needed to do.

I slid my finger out of him and wiped it quickly on the sheet. Then I poured the rest of the lube into my hand and wrapped it around both our cocks, rubbing it up and down and all over us both.

**EPOV**

Jasper's finger slid from my ass and the next thing I knew, our cocks were covered in lube and he was holding them together, sliding them wetly against each other.

_It was fucking Heaven._

I groaned and pulled his face around, finding his lovely mouth and kissing him hungrily. He was absolutely right. I was completely his and I would do anything for him. I would crawl around on the floor on a fucking leash for him if he asked me to, and I think it was completely within the realm of possibility.

"Oh, fuck … Jasper!"

Our cocks slid together easily, our bellies just as slippery. He let go and pushed me onto my back, climbing on top and rubbing his cock freely against me now, grinding down on me like I was his bitch. _Of course, I was._ But it wasn't enough. I reached down and clasped us together again and he thrust into my hand against my cock like an animal, murmuring and grunting and whispering dirty things in my ear.

"Oh, fuck, your cock feels so good … I could hump you for days, baby … so fucking slippery and hard and hot and … are you gonna come again, Edward? You gonna jizz all over me?"

I was close; I was so close. I had to stop kissing him – I needed air. His hand found my nipple and he twisted it painfully. I cried out and then I was coming and coming and yelling and coming, and all I could feel was hot wetness and pulsing flesh between us.

"Oh … baby!" Jasper yelled, and there was more heat and more wetness. And that was all there was and that was everything. We clutched each other until our orgasms were over; then relaxed into a close embrace.

Jasper licked my ear and started whispering again. "Oh my god, Edward, that was fucking epic … we are so good together, baby … there're so many other things I want to do with you, baby …"

"Jasper," I murmured lazily, so comfortable in his arms and so sated by our lovemaking.

"Uh huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**BPOV**

At 11:30, I listened outside the door to my studio. All was quiet, so I carefully twisted the knob, pushed open the door, and stepped quietly into the room. I didn't want to disturb them.

I could smell sex and jizz and boy, and I breathed it in as I took in the scene before me:

The room was dark, but moonlight was streaming in through the window and illuminating the sleeping figures enough for me to see. Edward was sprawled on his back with Jasper lying over him. Jasper's head was on Edward's chest, his arm stretched up and his hand wrapped around Edward's. Their legs were entwined and their chests rose and fell with the deep breaths of exhausted slumber.

It was fucking beautiful.

I snuck over to the camera, took about ten shots of the sleeping boys, removed the memory card, and made another stealthy exit. I couldn't wait to look at the pictures on my computer. And, if I knew anything about Jasper, there would be a few surprises for me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Well, that's it, kids. Hope you didn't mind Bella's little peek in at the end. She had to get her memory card, after all. And sorry for the lame Twilight movie reference. I couldn't resist.**

**Thank you so much for reading **

**Pandora**


End file.
